


Stronger With You

by blind-cupid (MandiLu), MandiLu



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandiLu/pseuds/blind-cupid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandiLu/pseuds/MandiLu
Summary: Marianne was stronger alone but she was the crown princess. She had to put her feelings aside. The real question: was her kingdom stronger alone?In the hope to make a political alliance, Marianne decides to host a tournament. The winner will be her king. Representatives from the neighboring fairy kingdoms are sure to send suitors but what of the Dark Forest?





	1. Marianne’s Proposal

‘You’ll be a stronger ruler with a _king_ at your side.’ Her father had said.

Marianne felt stronger alone. After Roland cheated on her, she wasn’t sure she’d ever trust anyone with her heart again. There may not be any of her heart left.

Her father had been ‘encouraging’ her again to take Roland back or at least consider one of the other fairy men in their kingdom. She didn’t need a king. She’d be queen in her own right. Dawn’s children could inherit the throne after her. But that wasn’t the point. Her father just didn’t want her to have to bear the burden of ruling alone. 

If she was going to consider marriage, then she would consider it like a queen. Would her kingdom be stronger if she married?

She didn’t care to marry for love, maybe this would be a good opportunity to reach out to neighboring kingdoms. Through a political marriage she could create diplomatic ties and lasting alliances. Isn’t that what a good Queen would do?

———

“I have decided to marry.” She told her father. She stiffened her shoulders in resolve but her countenance dropped in defeat.

“What? Really?” The Fairy King was more than surprised when his daughter walked up to the breakfast table with this news. Dawn nearly spit out the fruit she had just bitten into.

“I decided that if I have to marry then I will do so to strengthen our kingdom.” She took a deep breath. “I propose that we host a tournament. The winner will be my king. We should invite all the neighboring kingdoms.”

“That’s a wonderful idea Marianne! I’ll send messengers to the northern and western kingdoms as well as the southern island kingdom.” Her father was elated.

“And to the east, to the Dark Forest.” 

At this her father blanched. The Dark Forest was inhabited by goblins. Surely Marianne wouldn’t be willing to marry a goblin. The Fairy King wisely kept his mouth shut. The Bog King had banned love from his kingdom. It would be unlikely that the goblin king would even answer an invitation. Better to take this victory and not provoke Marianne. So the Fairy King smiled and nodded to his eldest daughter.

“I’m sure there are many details to work out before we run this by the Fairy Council. I’m going to go prepare the invitations.” With that she left her father and sister gaping at each other.

——— 

Marianne stared out her window at the night sky and breathed deeply the summer air. Meeting with the council that week went better than expected. But that wasn’t saying much.

They decided that there should be a general tournament for entertainment with monetary prizes. However, only one representative from a royal or noble family from each kingdom would participate in the tournament for the Princess Marianne’s hand.

Of course, the Fairy Council insisted on having a representative from their own kingdom. She conceded under the condition that she would judge that particular tournament herself. 

The issue of inviting the Dark Forest was giving Marianne a head ache. The Council was unwilling to risk the life of a messenger. No one was to go into the Dark Forest for fear of imprisonment or death. It was also rumored that goblin ate fairies. Marianne didn’t want to give in though. How long could their kingdoms live in this cold tension before one of them snapped and they had war on their hands?

She remembered the day she flew into the primrose border. The day she was supposed to marry Roland. Also, the day she caught him cheating on her. In comparison, flying into the Dark Forest wasn’t the worst thing that happened to her that day. The sharp thorns had snagged her wings and everything was suddenly cold and dark. She remembers being frightened, scrambling out and flying away as fast as her wings could carry her. How could she ask a messanger to go where she was too afraid to go herself? 

She awoke the next morning with new resolve and determination. She’d deliver the invitation herself!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I realize the quote I used from the movie comes after Roland has already convinced Sunny to get the love potion. For the sake of this AU we are assuming Roland has not thought of the love potion scheme yet.
> 
> I don’t know who first came up with the idea of a Fairy Council but it seems pretty common in this fandom. Their sole purpose, apparently, is to give Marianne a head ache.
> 
> Next chapter, Marianne and Bog!


	2. Into the Dark Forest

Spring. After months of preparations, planning and avoiding Roland, Marianne stood with her father as they sent off the royal messengers. It was at that moment that everything suddenly felt real. By midsummer she will have chosen a husband. 

Marianne watched the last entourage fade in the distance. She turned her face to the Dark Forest. As soon as she could, she’d slip away. Her pulse quickened. She was taking a terrible risk. If everything went well she could be looking forward to a reign of peace and prosperity with her kingdom’s nearest neighbors. If, however, the worst should happen... perhaps it was best not to think about that. Failure, simply, was not an option.

——— 

The Bog King sat on his throne, rubbing his temples. His mother was going on about not wanting him to die sad and alone. Didn’t she understand? He was better off alone. _Love_ was nothing but misery and trouble. 

His mother had been getting more desperate. She had taken to bringing three women in at a time. Didn’t she realize how wrong that was? 

He nearly sighed with relief (though it sounded more like a groan) when Stuff and Thang came in with a message from the mushrooms. Which, of course, they completely muddled up.

“I’ll take care of it.” He growled in annoyance, making sure to knock Thang over on his way out. That always made him feel better.

He flew out of the mouth of his castle, toward the mushrooms. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw something shiny and… purple? He stalled. A Fairy!

\---

This may not have been one of the better ideas Marianne had ever had. She adjusted the armor that she had ‘borrowed’ a from one of her father’s guards. She had to pad her body to get the armor to fit. It certainly wasn’t a perfect solution. The helmet was giving her particular trouble. Better than getting caught as the heir to the throne of the Light Fields. Especially in a place that was understood to be unfriendly to fairies.

Marianne had passed a half a dozen goblins coming in. They had tried to grab her and she had to hit one of the larger goblins in the head with the hilt of her sword to get away. She couldn’t afford to get captured before she had a chance to speak to the Bog King. Though, if the Bog King looked anything like that goblin, maybe she should just turn around. 

Marianne groaned.

She had come so far and she felt compelled to see this through. She could see the castle ahead, built into a tree which looked to be rotting. The entrance was some sort of animal skull. Definitely not inviting. They should probably rethink their entrance. 

Suddenly, she heard a buzzing like dragonfly wings growing steadily louder. She drew her sword as she saw a goblin flying right at her with a large staff drawn back in attack. She raised her blade just in time to block a blow to the head. The goblin let out a fierce growl.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” She deflected his next blow by using his own weight against him and throwing him to the side. The goblin growled again in frustration but Marianne held her defensive posture.

“I’m here’ _clash_ , ‘to bring a message’ _clank_ , ‘to the Bog King.” _grunt_

“Your kind is not welcome here.” He snarled.

Marianne’s helmet fell forward slightly. It was a good thing she trained blindfolded or this fight wouldn’t last much longer. She ducked away from another swipe to her head. Then dodged a jab to her chest. Oh, but it felt good to spar with someone who was obviously a trained warrior. If only this helmet would stay put! 

Bog hadn’t had a good spar in a long time. This fairy wasn’t half bad with a sword. He begrudgingly admitted that he was impressed.

As much as Marianne was enjoying the fight, she was on a mission. After the next parry she brought the tip of her sword to the goblin’s throat. “L...he...oo...” 

“What?” The fairy was shouting something at him but it was coming out all mumbled.

“Ugh!” Marianne ripped off the helmet. “Listen here you scaly backed cockroach! I demand to see the Bog King!” The goblin’s brow shot up .

Bog hadn’t expected that. He was slightly disarmed as he looked in her amber eyes which were bright with stubborn determination. She was a a tough wee thing... for a fairy. The armor she wore was clearly meant for a male of her species. She demands audience with him? He should just tell her to flutter off back to her own kingdom! Maybe he’d threaten to lock her in the dungeon for trespassing.

There was something about this fairy that made him pause... She intrigued him. 

The goblin now looked almost amused, which annoyed Marianne.

“Alright, _Tough Girl_ , follow me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Below are the links to fanart for chapter one and two. I’m trying to improve my drawing skills so, I hope to post a sketch per chapter even if they are not perfect or complete. It’ll be neat to see how I progress!
> 
>  
> 
> [Marianne stared out her window at the night sky](https://blind-cupid.tumblr.com/post/165818540478/marianne-stared-out-her-window-at-the-night-sky)
> 
>  
> 
> [Bog being impressed ](https://blind-cupid.tumblr.com/post/165818751973/he-begrudgingly-admitted-that-he-was)


	3. An Audience with the Bog King

Marianne flew cautiously behind the goblin. At least he didn’t seem to know who she was. She sheathed her sword but her hand never left the hilt. His tattered iridescent wings shimmered in the light and her breath caught. They were beautiful. He was strong, she knew already, but the rate in which his wings moved in order to fly was impressive. She had an irrational urge to feel the muscles that moved them, to softly run her fingertips along the rips and tears. _Woah, what? Marianne get your head in the game. Stop ogling the goblin. You’re about to meet The Bog King!_

He brought her to a large room with a throne made from an animal’s back bone. _Intimidating entrance, check. Creepy throne room, check. He obviously likes to play up the ‘Dark’ in the Dark Forest._ Marianne repressed a morbid chuckle.

The goblin postured himself at the throne. Sitting straight and tall, holding his staff so Marianne could see the amber center piece inside an intricately woven design at its top. She could see him fully now. His exoskeleton looked like armor. It layered and curved to accentuate his neck. His chest curved out before dramatically narrowing at his abdomen. His shoulders were extremely broad and also layered. His arms and legs were impossibly long and his feet were clawed. He was all sharp angles and rough spiky skin. He looked regal and powerful. Everything about him shouted ‘I am the King of the Dark Forest,’ king of a fierce and wild place, and ruler of its inhabitants who are just as dangerous as the Forest itself. The king of the goblins, The Bog King. 

Marianne felt light headed and the blood drained from her face. _She had been fighting The Bog King? Oh no, what had she called him? A scaly-backed cockroach?_

“You have my attention. What is this message you have for me?” He smirked, looking smug which both made her stomach flutter warmly and grated her nerves. She braced herself and took a deep breath. 

“His Majesty, King Dagda of the Light Fields extends his invitation to The Bog King of the Dark Forest to participate in the tournament for the Crown Princess’s hand in marriage.” She wished she could stop blushing. _Why was she blushing? This was her idea._

She wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep her composure so, she decided to simply hand him the official written invitation. She took the scroll from its canister which she had strapped to her sword belt. Approaching him was definitely a test in fortitude. His long claws wrapped around the scroll. He examined the royal seal before breaking it and reading the invitation. Marianne noted how graceful and purposeful his movements seemed to be. Up close, his hands looked rough and calloused. She wondered if she were to touch the pads of his fingers, if they would give and be softened by the pressure. 

Bog wasn’t sure what sort of message he expected from the fairy kingdom that bordered his own. Maybe a demand for the release of the Sugar Plum fairy. Maybe a declaration of war if he didn’t open his borders. This was not what he expected. His mouth spoke before his brain had quite finished processing this information.

“Why?”

Marianne started because she had still been staring at his hands and shot her eyes up to his. Which was so much worse. His eyes were blue, like the blue at the base of a flame and just as bright and captivating. Where his body was sharp and rough looking, his eyes held a softness that he couldn’t quite mask. Looking into his eyes, Marianne thought that there was an innocence and kindness in this fierce king that he probably didn’t fully know he had. Realization hit her like a blow to the chest. He was the perfect king. Powerful and impressive, a skilled warrior but with the potential for kindness and understanding. She had to convince him to participate in the tournament...

Her delay in answering his question must have angered him. _And probably because she’d been staring at him like a crazy person._

“Is this some sort of joke? A trick to lure me out of my kingdom? As if marrying a princess was something that could entice me!” He barked a humorless laugh. 

Marianne winced and distanced herself from him. “What? No! It’s completely sincere... I... erm the Princess wants to bring the kingdoms together as an act of diplomacy. She hopes to make a political match that will benefit her kingdom.”

“Oh, I see, she cannot attract a fairy man from her own kingdom? Perhaps she has to use her status to bring in suitors from foreign lands?” He smiled viciously.

Marianne bristled and almost drew her sword...

———

Griselda had heard Bog in the throne room. He hadn’t been receptive to any of the girls she had brought in so far but she was sure that... what was her name? Anyway... she would be perfect for him as long as she stayed out of the light. 

Bog just needed somebody to love.

She peaked around a rock to see if Bog was busy. 

He was talking to a fairy... and not just any fairy! That was the fairy princess. Oh my! She looked just like her mother. But why was she wearing armor? And didn’t she have a comb?

She watched them interact. Bog liked her. A mother could tell these sort of things. The Princess certainly seemed to like him too. Griselda remembered looking at Bog’s father like that.

“Finally!” She sighed.

Griselda heard the Princess mention that there was to be a tournament for her hand in marriage. _How wonderful! Why hadn’t she thought of that?_ Bog didn’t seem to realize he was talking to the Princess, herself. Griselda giggled to herself. What he doesn’t know won’t kill him. Besides, if he knew who she was he’d probably do something silly like throw her in the dungeon. No. Better not tell him just yet. But then Bog had to go an get all defensive and started unwittingly insulting the Princess. Sometimes her son just needed a push in the right direction...

———

“I think it’s a wonderful idea!” Gushed a small red headed goblin who seemed to have appeared from nowhere. Breaking the tension.

“Mother, not now!” The Bog King pleaded. Obviously, appalled by his mother’s sudden interjection. If Marianne hadn’t been so shocked, and still a bit on edge she may have right out laughed at this brief exchange.

“My son would be honored to try for the hand of the crown princess.” She winked at Marianne. 

“Mother, you can’t just...” Bog growled and turned to Marianne. “I will not be attending this...this...” He waved the royal invitation around. “You can tell your princess that she doesn’t have to worry about a goblin trying to marry her.”

“Please, just consider it.” Marianne was starting to feel a little desperate. But no one could accuse Marianne of not being a fighter. “This isn’t just about the princess or royal weddings or even competing in tournaments. This is about the future of our kingdoms! This is about diplomatic relations and making sure our kingdoms can continue to live side by side. But don’t you see? We don’t have to be worlds apart. Not anymore. The princess wants to improve relations with the Dark Forest because she believes that if our kingdoms continue the way they are, then we may have war in our future.” 

Bog narrowed his eyes and pinched his chin in contemplation. He couldn’t help but noticed how striking she was when she was passionate about what she was saying. She was smart and fiery, this one. If the crown princess was half as impressive as her messenger then he’d be wise to ally himself with her. He huffed a sigh.

“I will consider attending but I will not be participating.” 

Marianne felt her stomach twist in disappointment. At least she’d see him again. “I... right. I will inform my... King Dagda. Thank you for your time, your Majesty.” She bowed the best she could in her armor. 

“Lovely! Bog can escort you to the boarder.” Griselda figured she could convince him later. He was no match for her nagging. She’d wear him down eventually. Right now he had to spend time with the princess. 

The Goblin King’s mother was a little too excited about all of this. Did she know who Marianne was? She had winked at her earlier... 

The Bog King himself didn’t seem to mind the excuse to escape his mother. He flew to her side motioning towards the exit with a formal bow.

———

Bog kept stealing glances at the fairy. He couldn’t help but notice that she seemed... disappointed. But he couldn’t understand why. He said he would consider the invitation. He didn’t want war anymore than the Princess. If he were honest with himself, he’d probably go just for a chance to see her messenger again. He had never met anyone like her before.

He lead them safely through the forest, avoiding the fly traps, ferns, thorns and spider webs. Bog cleared his throat as the boarder came into view. “You must thank your King and Princess for extending their invitation to our kingdom.” He spoke with the formality of a king. He was really just trying to figure out a way to stall her.

“Yes, of course...” They reached the border and she turned to him. “Thank you for not imprisoning me for trespassing.” She let out a soft chuckle and smiled shyly through her lashes at him. His stomach did a little flip. She turned to leave.

“Wait.” He swallowed hard. “Who are you?” Her back stiffened. “I mean, you are obviously not a royal messenger. You wear armor that was obviously not made for you and you came alone.”

She looked over her shoulder at him. “I am the only one who was willing to risk the dangers of The Dark Forest, and the wrath of The Almighty Bog King.” She smirked at him. 

_Cheeky._ This spunky fairy was apparently something of an anomaly even among her own people. The corner of his mouth twitched a moment as if contemplating a smile. He cleared his throat and cracked his neck.

Looking out towards his kingdom, “It is wise to fear the Dark Forest if you are unfamiliar with its secrets.”

“I always wanted to come here. I thought it would be an adventure worth having.” Looking over The Dark Forest with him.

“And was it?” 

“Yes. Yes, I believe it was.” She smiled at him. Her eyes were warm and beautiful. A lock of her brown hair swept across her forehead, barely touching her eyelashes. Bog fought the urge to reach out and brush it away from dropping further down and obscuring his view. He felt warmth flood through him from his core. _He had to see her again._

“You can visit whenever you like.“ 

She looked surprised by his offer. _Of course she doesn’t want to. Don’t be such a fool._

“I... I would like that. Perhaps we could spar again?”

“Yes, good...that would be good.” 

“I’m not sure how soon I will be able to get away again but I will come as soon as I’m able.” She was getting anxious and kept looking towards the Light Fields. “Farewell, your Majesty.” She said before flying off. 

“Good bye, Tough Girl.” Bog mumbled softly. He couldn’t bring himself to look away until she had faded in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sketch for this chapter:
> 
> [Marianne in Armor](https://blind-cupid.tumblr.com/post/165924156383/marianne-in-armor)


	4. A Day with the Bog King

After Marianne had told her father about The Bog King accepting the invitation to attend the tournament, her father had been furious that she had delivered the invitation herself, alone and without telling anyone. Granted she probably should have told someone. It wasn’t that Marianne didn’t care what her father thought because she did but she couldn’t bring herself to feel too chastised about it. She did what she believed had to be done.

She was being watched more closely so she wouldn’t do something so reckless again. Like go back to the Dark Forest. Which to be honest was exactly what she would like to do. However, she was so busy lately she hardly had time to sleep let alone sneak off to have adventures with the goblin king. But it didn’t keep Marianne from longing to do just that. 

Marianne had finally gotten back to her room. She had just kicked off her boots and flopped down on her bed when she heard the knock on her door.

“Marianne?” It was Dawn.

“Come in.” 

Dawn came and flopped next to her on her bed.

“Marianne! Everyone is talking about this tournament of yours. It’s going to be so exciting. Oh and I heard that the prince from the Southern Islands is dreamy.” At this Dawn tucked her hands under her chin and fluttered her eye lashes.

Marianne groaned. She loved her sister but sometimes Dawn’s exuberance was exhausting.

“Marianne, I know you keep saying you’ve given up on falling in love but maybe with this tournament you’ll find someone worthy of you. I just want you to be happy...” Dawn suddenly sounding serious. “Maybe, just don’t shut yourself off to the possibility.” She patted Marianne’s hand.

“Thanks Dawn.” Marianne smiled affectionately at her sister. Dawn had a maturity about her that peaked through every now and then. “Hey Dawn? Could you cover for me tomorrow?”

“It depends... Are you going to sneak off to The Dark Forest again?” She snickered.

Marianne blushed.

“You are! I was just joking but you are!” 

“Yes.” Marianne hushed. “Keep your voice down.”

“Ok. But why are you going back?” 

“The Bog King may have invited me to visit whenever I want.”

“Let me get this straight. You want to go back to The Dark Forest to have a date with The Bog King? Is that cheating? Wait, I thought he wasn’t participating in the tournament.”

“It’s not a date! And he maybe... doesn’t know I’m me.”

“What? So, your going to tell him tomorrow?”

“Right. Yeah...” She knew she’d have to tell him eventually but it was nice to not have to be ‘Princess Marianne’ for once and just be herself. 

“Alright I’ll cover for you. Just stay safe. I don’t want to have to tell on you if you’re not back in a timely manner.” 

“Thanks, sis.” 

They spent the rest of the evening talking about the music Sunny picked out and what dresses Dawn was planning on wearing. Marianne tried to keep up but her mind kept drifting off. _Would he be happy to see her?_

———

Bog waited everyday and every night to hear word of a fairy in the Forest. He took to visiting the border often and looked for purple wings on the horizon. _Why would she want to come back? Certainly not to see his hideous face again. The Almighty Bog King pining after a fairy. Pathetic._

He was flying back from the border when he heard the piercing scream. He flew in the direction of the sound but couldn’t find who had screamed. He growled in frustration. 

This time there was no scream but he heard someone grumbling. He looked up. Not too far from where he was, purple wings surrounded by spider web and a black widow poised above her. Bog’s heart stopped. He raced over, staff drawn until he noticed... the spider wasn’t moving. As he approached, he saw that the fairy was mostly entangled in the web. All but her sword arm which was trying to wretch her sword from out of the spider’s abdomen. _Woah._ With one more good tug she freed her sword and make swift work of cutting herself out of of the web. Bog was in awe.

“Impressive.” His voice must have startled her. She spun around pointing her sword at his chest. He smiled. He had almost forgotten how fiery this little fairy was.

“Your Majesty.” She said a bit breathy. She forgot how imposing he could be. _Oh, no. Did he see her get herself stuck in the spiderweb?_ Her face felt hot. She busied herself with cleaning her sword on a leaf and sheathed it.

“I thought I was coming to the rescue of a damsel in distress.” He smirked at her but what she saw in his eyes knocked the air from her lungs. It was a look of unabashed respect. No one had ever looked at her like that.

“Is that something you do often? Rescue damsels in distress?” She smiled slyly.

“You may be surprised.” He was king of the Dark Forest after all. He had to rescue goblins from getting eaten on a fairly regular basis. Maybe not damsels though. “So, you came back.”

“I said I would. I’m sorry it took so long for me to get away.”

“Want to see more of the Dark Forest or have you had enough adventure for one day?”

She beamed at him and Bog felt that irrational urge to smile like a fool. She wasn’t wearing armor this time. Her flower petal dress showed off her shoulders and hugged her curves. She wore dark leggings and boots that came almost to her knees. He cleared his throat trying to snap himself out staring at her. He motioned her to follow him. 

“So, what’s your name, tough girl?”

“Oh... um. It’s... you can call me Anne.” It wasn’t exactly a lie. It was what her mother used to call her when she was young. 

“Anne.” He said it so softly she almost didn’t hear him.

“What can I call you?”

“Bog.”

“So what? Bog King is both a title and a name?”

“Well, you refer to your king as King Dagda. We put the title after. So rather than King Bog, goblins say The Bog King.” 

“That makes sense. Okay, Bog. So, where are we head...” Marianne drifted to close to a fly trap. It snap shut and Marianne let out a gasp as she shot up out of its reach. Bog smirked and tapped the tip of his staff into another trap, it snapped closed and he stood on top of it. He smiled reassuringly and continued on.

“You’ll see.” 

They reached the largest tree Marianne had ever seen. Bog had stopped. She looked up and the tree seemed to go on forever. 

“This is the oldest tree in the Dark Forest. We are going all the way to the top.” His entire demeanor communicated a challenge. “Be on alert. I blend into the bark of the tree but if there is a hawk nearby it’ll definitely be able to spot you.” Marianne shivered. “You’ll be fine, Tough Girl. Stay close to me. We’ll fly up the trunk of the tree. The leaves will give us coverage. I flew up not long ago so I’ll try to steer us clear of birds nests. It’ll be worth it. Trust me.” 

_Trust me._

Marianne didn’t trust easily these days. She took a deep breath and looked up. She could very likely be eaten by a hawk. Then she looked into those blue eyes that had convinced her so quickly that there was more to the fierce Bog King. _Could she trust him?_

“Okay but if I get eaten by a hawk I vow that my spirit will haunt you for the rest of your miserable life.” 

_It would be a miserable life without her in it. Stop it. Don’t fall in love with her._ Bog cracked his neck and lead their ascent. 

Bog flew swiftly up the tree. Sometimes darting left or right to take a more covered route or avoid a bird’s nest. Not that they ever got close enough for Marianne to see the birds but she could hear the fading sounds of baby birds chirping. They pasted a couple squirrels, a chipmunk and a variety of beetle she had never seen before. Bog’s wings were built for agility. Whereas Marianne’s weren’t so much and flying upwards for an extended time was much more exhausting. She was used to gliding after a few beats. They had made good distance already and the altitude was much higher than she’d ever been before. She was beginning to hear her pulse in her ear drums and was about to call out to Bog that she needed a break when he spun around and grabbed her by the wrist. He dragged her to a branch below them and slammed her into the trunk of the tree. 

“Tuck you wings in and don’t make a sound.” He whispered harshly into her ear.

She did as he said and he covered her body with with his. One hand holding his staff tightly and the other braced against the tree, next to her head. She heard a bird land above them and she dared to tilt her head up to get a glimpse of it. Bog pressed into her more. All Marianne could see were the large bird’s tail feathers but if she were to hazard a guess, it was looking for them. Marianne wondered if Bog realizes how hard he was pressing against her. It was almost unbearable. She rested her forehead on his chest and focused on breathing. His skin was textured but surprisingly smooth. More like leather than the hard exoskeleton of a bug or rough tree bark. Bog smelled like the morning after a good rain when the sun has just peaked through, revealing a glistening earth. _Yep, she was in trouble. No! Don’t fall in love with him._

Bog couldn’t believe how stupid he had been taking her up this tree. What had he been thinking? _Probably, how to impress a girl who can kill a black widow while caught in its web? Hmm, get a hawk to try to eat her. Idiot._ If anything happened to her, he’d never forgive himself. He could feel the beat of her heart against his chest. Like everything else about her it was strong. Her forehead was resting on his chest and it was almost too much for him. He wanted to close his eyes and commit this moment to memory. If he bent his head down, he could bury his nose in her hair. He could wrap his arms around her and stay like that forever. But he dared not look at her. He couldn’t risk looking into those amber eyes or to catch a glimpse of her purple painted lips. Or else he may forget that he was the king that banned love and cut down primroses every spring. So, he kept his eyes intently on the hawk above them. 

Soon enough the bird grew bored of looking for the purple winged creature it had spotted. It let out a shrill squawk before spreading its impressive feathered wings and taking flight. 

Bog didn’t move right away. He kept looking in the direction the hawk had flown. 

“Is it gone now?” At the sound of her voice Bog jumped back.

“Yeah I think it’s safe now.” He rubbed his neck. “I’d say we could just head back down but we are nearly to the top. What do you say?”

“What are we waiting for?” Marianne gave him a wide smile and Bog felt his heart give a hard thud against his chest that he felt all the way to his throat.

When they finally reached the top, Marianne gasped in awe. She could see the entire world from the top of that tree. She watched wide eyed as the expanse of land unraveled before her. She saw the Dark Forest and the primrose border. Beyond that, her kingdom, the Light Fields. Beyond that she could see a glimpse of the Western Wilds. She spun in place. She saw the Blue Mountains peaking through clouds. She could not make out the Southern Island but she could see the coast. Soon representatives from each kingdom would come and she’d be able to talk to each one. Build trade agreements, find out how they could all work together to enrich their kingdoms and the lives of their peoples. She felt truly excited about making a difference in her time as queen. 

“The view is perfect today.” Bog smiled serenely. 

“Oh, Bog, thank you. This is absolutely incredible.” She was a bit breathless.

Marianne was happy. _When was the last time she was this happy? Not since..._ Marianne blinked away the memory. She wasn’t going to let it ruin this moment. 

“Thank you for coming back, Anne.” He was looking at her so intently. 

“I’m glad I did.”

_Was she blushing?_ He was fully smiling now. He couldn’t help it. _When was the last time he smiled this much? Not since..._ and with that memory his smiled faded.

———

Bog flew with her back to the border without anymore near death experiences. 

”I just realized we didn’t get a chance to spar.” He said. 

“Guess I’ll just have to come back then.” She smiled then her mood shifted and she seemed nervous. “You are still committed to coming in the summer?” She asked and he nodded in response. “But you will not participate in the tournament?”

“For the princess? No.” 

Bog took her hand and gently touched his lips to her knuckles. _Why did he do that? Surely, she didn’t want him touching her._ He dropped her hand and held tight to his staff so he wouldn’t do anything stupid like try to touch her again.

“Goodbye. Anne.”

Marianne was taken aback, her heart felt trapped in her throat and she barely got out a ‘good bye’ before finally taking her leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art!  
> [Marianne vs Black Widow](https://blind-cupid.tumblr.com/post/166128286998/marianne-vs-black-widow)
> 
> ...and one is from last chapter  
> [The Bog King on His Throne](https://blind-cupid.tumblr.com/post/165994724373/the-bog-king-on-his-throne)


	5. Bog’s Decision

After an intense round of sparring, Bog and Anne collapsed on the ground both breathing heavily. Bog liked how Anne’s eyes brightened, how her cheeks and ears blushed from the exercise. She turned her face towards him and his gaze dropped to her berry stained lips. 

“I think you would have a good chance at the tournament.” Anne said drawing her bottom lip in her mouth with her rounded white teeth. Bog blinked and tried pulling himself back into the present. He harrumphed, dropped his head back and turned his attention to the tree canopy. The leaves rippled but no breeze reached them on the forest floor.

“Perhaps I should send Brutus in my stead.” He teased. Anne slapped his arm. “Oi! I’ll have you know, Brutus is considered very attractive for a goblin.”

“I think you should... the princess...”

“The princess...” Bog scoffed. Why did it always come back to this? Not only had his mother been nagging him mercilessly but now Anne? Why was it so important that he participate in this ridiculous tournament for her princess? Didn’t they understand that the princess would probably scream once she saw him? Or worse laugh in his face if he were to present himself as a suitor? What about his feelings for Anne? Obviously, she was trying to put him down easy. Get him to look to this princess instead. He was starting to get angry with himself. He had let his guard down. Next came the rejection, the heartbreak, the disappointment. He jumped to his feet and grabbed his staff.

“Come on, Bog. It’d be fun watching you knock some of these fairy princes down a notch or two.” 

Bog did chuckle at that. 

“What do you have to lose?”

_My dignity._

“Will you be cheering me on, Anne?” He look back at her and she was smiling softly to her hands which were fingering the hilt of her sword. _Gods she’s adorable._ It amazed him how only a few moments ago they were sparring and he had been worried that she was about to chop his head off, but now she seemed so delicate. It only made her more dangerous. Here in the Dark Forest, the most alluring plants and animals were often the most deadly.  


“Of course.” She murmured. Bog’s heart did a little flip and all he wanted to do at that moment was pull her to his chest and... _Nope, nope. Not going to think about that._

Bog blew out a long breath.  


“Okay, tell your King and your unfortunate princess that I’ve changed my mind and will be competing in the tournament myself.”

The next thing Bog knew, he had a bouncy squealing fairy wrapped around his neck. But just as suddenly, she stopped. He looked down at her face. Her eyes moved from his and gazed at his ugly mouth. He could feel her warm breath on his chin. Bog didn’t dare move but gods did he want to wrap her in his arms or cup her cheek and tilt her face up so he could lean down and press his lips to hers. But wanting and doing were two different things and he dared not give into any of his foolish inclinations. Rejection and disgust were sure to follow. Bog was certain that he wouldn’t survive being rejected by Anne. 

Just as he expected, she dropped her arms and practically jumped away from him. A sharp pain pierced his gut and the loss of her. 

Anne shifted awkwardly.

“Good, good. That’s good.’ _Cough._ ‘I’m just going to, umm...’ She gestured with her thumb to the boarder. ‘yeah I’m just going to go, umm, deliver that message. I’ll see you at the tournament then, yeah?”

“Yeah, guess I’ll be seeing you on your turf, eh, Tough Girl?” He gave her a crooked smile. 

She smiled brightly before taking flight. 

_What had he gotten himself into?_

———

“So what’s her name?”

_What?_

Bog found himself in the dungeons unsure of when exactly he had wandered there. He was consumed with thoughts of Anne and the fairy princess and the tournament. 

Really, he was overthinking it all. It wasn’t like he was going to win. Not that he wanted to. It was purely an opportunity for diplomacy. Which he realized was what brought him to the dungeons.

Bog sighed.

“Sugar Plum...”

“Me? While I am flattered, I must say that imprisonment is a bit of a turn off for me.”

“What? What are you... no.’ _grr_ ‘I’m here to set you free!”

The Sugar Plum Fairy sucked in a breath. 

“Under the condition that you agree to not make love potions.” He declared firmly. 

“Deal.” Sugar Plum eagerly stuck her hand out to him and Bog reached into her cell pulling her out.

She immediately began whooping and twirling in the air shouting out her freedom. She flew up and out of the dungeon. 

Bog look around at his empty cells. Was it the sign of a good king to have an empty dungeon? Or was it weakness? 

“Bog King?” 

Bog turned to see Sugar Plum. _Why would she come back?_

“You shut me up and shut me out... I don’t know what you believe happened on that fateful day but I can tell you one thing. True love is a strange magic. I’ve seen kingdoms go to war in the name of love. I’ve seen lovers die for each other. I’ve seen the stubborn become pliable, the meek become fierce, and the hopeless become confident. There is nothing more powerful and life altering than true love. No matter how I strengthened my potion, I could never make anything as pure as real love.’ 

Bog pinched his brow. _Where was she going with this?_

‘If my potion didn’t work for you, then it could only have been because she had already found her true love. You see? She must have already been in love with someone else.”

Bog’s eyes shot to Sugar Plum. She was smiling softly at him. 

“Whoever this girl is that you’ve been mooning over... do yourself a favor and give her a chance.”

Bog watched her glow disappear. He felt a storm of emotion warring within him until relief prevailed and then _hope._

Could he still find true love? 

_Anne._

He might be going to the tournament for the princess but he’d be fighting for Anne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for this Chapter:
> 
> [Bog’s Suprise Hug](https://blind-cupid.tumblr.com/post/168929407683)


	6. The Presentation of the Suitors

Marianne took comfort from her father’s steady presence beside her as she stood before the Fairy Kingdoms. Dawn’s excitement for the presentation of Marianne’s suitors seemed to radiate from where she stood slightly behind them and to the other side of their father. 

“Marianne, smile.” Her father told her between a toothy grin.

“I am. This is one of my better ones.” Her teeth were showing but she looked pained.

Marianne would never admit it, but she was nervous and a bit intimated by the arrival of the Fairy kingdoms and... the Dark Forest. 

_Why, had she not told Bog the truth before? What would he do when he saw who she was? What would he think of her?_

But there was no sign yet of the goblins or their king. 

Marianne tried to pay attention as her “suitors” were presented.

“Lord Albinus of the Mountain Kingdom, your Majesty.” The young lord’s voice was light and melodious. He had short silvery hair that stuck straight up and seemed to shimmer in the light and his wings were white as snow. His features were fair, soft and his grey eyes twinkled full of mirth. He kissed the back of Marianne’s hand with a boyish grin. 

“Prince Taurus of the Western Wilds.” The prince had a gruff tone and deep creases in his brow. His eyes were like liquid gold, his wings were mostly black with a few white spots and a stripe of red-orange. He had scarce hair on his head but his face was full of wiry red hair that tickled her knuckles when he gave them a stiff perfunctory kiss.

“Prince Sebastian of the Southern Island.” Marianne could hear her handmaidens swoon behind her. He was tall, tan skinned, with long dark hair that cascaded over his strong shoulders and stopped before his narrow waist. His eyes were black as night but his wings were more brightly colored than any male fairy she had ever met before. He bowed gracefully over her hand but didn’t kiss it.

“Captain Roland of the Light Field.” Roland winked at Marianne and twirled his hair as he prolonged his kiss on her hand. Marianne resisted pulling away and slapping him across his face. Of course, he had slimed his way into being the representative for her kingdom.

Her heart sank, he hadn’t come. Did he change his mind? She felt heavy as she scanned the room. She looked to her father who was about to speak when a hush swept over the room and horrified gasps echoed on the walls. Fairies shrank back towards the walls to make a path for the The Bog King.

Marianne remembered the first time she had laid eyes on him, how his commanding presence entranced her as it did now. The terrified and disgusted looks seemed to amuse and anger him. He was looking around the room, looking for Anne she realized. His eyes met hers and she saw the moment of recognition. His brow pinched and his frown deepened. When his eyes hardened as they met hers she felt herself tremble. Others who may have seen it would have thought she was afraid but fear was not all she felt at this moment. 

He was angry. She could tell. but his anger didn’t dissipate the relief that washed over her. He was standing before her and all that she had worried over faded away in that moment, if only for that moment, and she felt strong because he was here. 

“The Bog King of the Dark Forest.” His familiar rasp seemed strange. _Yep, he’s mad._ He took her hand in his large claws, engulfing her fingers and barely brushed his lips on her knuckles. His eyes bore into her. She sucked in a sharp breath and wished she could stop the blood from rushing to her cheeks. 

———

Anne is Princess Marianne. He should be angry with her for lying to him all this time and he was. He was furious. His heart nearly stopped when he had seen her standing next to the King of the Light Fields. He was confused at first, in fact he was still confused. But her face lit up when he presented himself...

He sighed.

The welcome feast was an extravagant affair. Bog had expected that fairies would be extravagant but this was beyond anything he could have imagined. The music was shrill in his ears, the food too rich and sweet, and the dancing was nauseating. He needed some air. 

Bog made his way from the high table, leaving his mother tittering away with some old fairy lord. Stuff and Thang moved to follow but he waved them off.

He walked until the noise of the feast had dulled. He passed a window and the lights and sounds of the Elf Village drifted by.

“Bog!” Anne... No, Marianne must have followed him. 

His anger boiled in his belly. _She lied to him, tricked him. How could ever trust her again? He should never have trusted her to begin with._ He spun to face her. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He growled. His face inches from hers. 

Marianne flinched but drew herself up, squaring her shoulders.“Tell you? Mister ‘I hate princesses’?” She said in a mock imitation of his voice. She dropped her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. “I thought that... I don’t know. I didn’t want you to treat me differently if you knew I was a princess. Everyone always treats me...” she shook her head “ but with you I didn’t have to be... It was selfish. I’m... sorry.” 

He looked into her eyes. She was still in there, his Anne, but he’d never seen her so vulnerable before. It didn’t suite her. Not his tough girl.

“Are you going to leave?”

He snapped out of whatever trance he had been in. “No.” His voice soften. His eyes held hers as he took a step towards her. His fingers slipped between her own. “No. Anne... umm I mean Marianne. I...” Their body heat mingled and he felt the energy between them hum with a pleasant and irresistible pull to be closer to her. 

“Ahem.” 

Marianne jumped. Bog let her hand go free and straightened himself but didn’t move away.

A young white-winged fairy stood leaning on a pillar with his arms crossed. For a moment the fairy looked between Bog and Marianne and eyed Bog suspiciously but an amused grin soon replaced it. The fairy shifted upright.

“I must say I am honored to be here in the presence of the infamous Bog King. I had no idea the Dark Forest would be represented. Especially not by the King himself.” He bowed low.

Bog bowed his head slightly in return.

“Princess Marianne, I wanted to inform you that the rest of my party will be arriving tomorrow.” He may have been addressing Marianne but he shot Bog a curious look. Bog stiffened, realizing this must being one of Marianne’s suitors.

“Thank you Lord Albinus...”

“They delayed because we weren’t sure how welcome they’d be but perhaps our fears were unfounded.” He looked at Bog and smirked. “You see, I was tasked to inform you that we have a... an integrated court? Brownies don’t care much for court but we have nobles of fairies, elves and goblins. Indeed, the Mountain Kingdom has a rather large goblin population and very close ties with the River goblins...”

“River goblins?” Marianne asked and looked to Bog.

Bog felt the blood drain from his face and his stomach unsettled.

“It is a small kingdom in the valley between the Mountain and the Forest. It’s little wonder you have not heard of it.” He waved his hand dismissively. “But a few years back, their princess sought refuge with us...” Bog swallowed hard and his breath felt shallow in chest. _Oh gods, no._ “She accompanies our court on the morrow. You should speak with her. You may find her story... enlightening.” 

“Marianne! Marianne!” A fairy girl with pink wings fluttered over. “There you are.” She landed next to Marianne and looped her arm through hers. Then looked between Bog and Albinus. “Hi, I’m Dawn!” She smiled brightly.

Marianne cleared her throat. “Dawn, this is Lord Albinus of the Mountain Kingdom and... the Bog King of the Dark Forest. This is my sister, Princess Dawn.” Dawn beamed at Bog and her big blue eyes sparkled knowingly. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” She did a quick bob of a curtsy. “I have come to warn you all that your absence has been noted and father is beginning to worry.” Dawn began pulling Marianne back towards the feast. Marianne looked back at him with concern but Bog made no move to follow. The Lord Albinus eyed him once more before bowing a little less lowly and followed after the princesses.

Bog felt panic grip him. He could lose everything tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you all so much! I’ve had such wonderful supportive comments on this story. I love this fandom.
> 
> If you are following this story, I am very sorry for the wait!
> 
> I was trying to draw all Marianne’s suitors but I’m realizing it’s much easier to draw from sources than it is to draw an original character. Here’s Bog and Roland... and I’ll post the others in future chapters.
> 
> [Bog](https://blind-cupid.tumblr.com/post/170796876608)
> 
> [Roland](https://blind-cupid.tumblr.com/post/170796893858)


End file.
